


Intended Souls

by Disney_fan_girl



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Archie is pure, Betty suffers from mental illness, F/M, Jughead is kind of a jerk, Love Triangles, Smoking, Tragedy, Veronica is kind of a tomboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disney_fan_girl/pseuds/Disney_fan_girl
Summary: Archie, Betty, Veronica, and Jughead are no longer the children they used to be, they are adults now and after a tragedy in their lives they took a different path. But with the death of another loved one, these four friends find themselves in the same room together again, with a mystery that can change everything they know about their past.





	1. Feelings that surround us

Betty always had conflicting feelings about New York. When she for the first time set her foot in that little world, she was afraid and curious. Betty was stunned by how many people just walked through the streets, how the skyscrapers seemed to touch the clouds and that moment, for the first time in the life of that 14-year-old girl who had always been the tallest girl in the class, she felt small. 

In her teen years, the city was exciting and she loved everything about that place. The designer stores, the museums, also, it was the first time the library mouse, as her mother called it, went to a nightclub. And most of all she hated the place, the music too loud and even the taste of the drinks, but it was all worth it because that night she met him.

They talked and drank all night, it was the first time she actually drank. And when the nightclub was already closing he took her home I gave his number to her, and when he was leaving she asked his name, he stopped and looked at her intrigued, "My name is Reggie Mantle.” he answered in groggy voice and she finally understood how silly she should look, they studied in the same school and in the same period, Betty long wondered why she had not recognized him at that nightclub, now she knows, because it was for the first time she actually saw him.

Now in her 24 years, she hated everything about that damn town about and her life in the city. She hated the college and how it took her time. She hated her mother for not stop talking about the marriage, she hated the fact that she had this uncertainty forming a bond in her heart that tightens more and more as she approaches the day. 

She knows she loves him, she knows she needs to do it, he offers her stability and she needs this. Betty knows all this and yet, there is this uncertainty, that emptiness inside her that has been consuming her. 

"Maybe it was always inside me?" This, she frighteningly, didn’t have an answer for.

Betty takes a deep breath and looks at the gray wall in front of her, she has no idea how long she is sitting in her car that is inside the apartment garage But it was probably late at night because the place was dark. She doesn't have the courage to face her mother after what she did that morning.

How could she explain to her what she has been feeling? Especially after they lost so much.

"It would be at least selfish of you, Betty." 

She looked at the mirror of the car and saw her reflection in it, her eyes are swollen, her hair is all messed up, and her face has no makeup. She barely recognized herself. Or at least the mask she created for her. 

Maybe there was no way more she could pretend what she really felt. 

Finally, she got out of the car and took the little pink bag from the passenger seat. Betty walked towards the apartment, and when opening the door she stumbles upon her mother sitting on a green moss sofa with all the lights off. She rolled her eyes mentally, her mother always liked to set up a Greek drama.

“So explain to me Elizabeth Cooper, what was on your mind when you made a scandal at the Midtown Loft & Terrace and destroyed half the wedding decorations?”

Betty closed the door behind her, she looked at her mother, Alice was wearing the gray suit she loved so much that made her look more frightening to the newspaper team, and Betty looking at her now with that inquisitorial expression, she knew who was no longer around, she was clutch up in her own farce. “I ... I did not like the colors. They are....mehh.” After the words came out of her mouth, Betty swore to herself that she had never seen her mother feeling so outraged, she could swear smoke would come from her ears.

“Elizabeth Cooper you are a 24-year-old woman, not a spoiled child that when it doesn’t get what it wants, begins to scream and roll on the floor! Do you know how much this cost us? And your fiancé already knows the shambles you made?”

Betty takes a deep breath and sits down in the armchair beside her mom. “No use crying over spilled milk, I know what I did was wrong, but nothing can change that fact. Besides, Reggie is traveling with his father to meet some of his clients, since after the wedding he will take over his parents' business, so there is no need to tell him what happened.”

Alice took a deep breath and rose from the couch. “I really hope you know what you're doing, young lady, because after lost a husband and two children I don’t expect you to destroy your life.”

Betty looks at her mother who was already leaving the apartment. “I know mother, I'm sorry.”  
Alice had already knocked on the door before she finished speaking. Betty feels a burden on her shoulders suddenly as she looks at the empty apartment.

“I'm a bird in the cage. Am I?”

Her thoughts are interrupted when her phone starts ringing inside the bag. She opens her purse and looks at whoever is calling, she is confused who would be calling her at this late.

“Hello, who am I talking to?”

“Hi…..It's me Archie…” 

Betty felt a great joy to take her suddenly that makes her drop a small tear in the corner of her eyes. “OMG...Archie, it’s been so long, what’s up buddy? why’d you call me?”  
Archie did not answer at first, she could only hear his heavy breathing on the other side of the line. And then suddenly she realizes that something was wrong, after all after so long without them speak to each other, something very serious should have happened.

“It's...It's my father Betts....he...he died.”


	2. Love Comes Through the Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty arrives in Riverdale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter a thousand times. And I'm still frustrated with the result.
> 
>  

_"How long will you be there?"_ _Reggie asked, while Betty packed her suitcase._

_ "I do not know... but I promise to go back in time for our wedding."  She smiles playfully, and he narrows his eyes in suspicion for a second, but then he smiles and kisses her. He  never could get angry at her, he loved her so much.  _ Betty was being honest, that's what she believed when she takes the flight to Riverdale.

**_"It's been so many years since I've been there"_** She remember how the old house she lived in always smelled like apple pie. Or how Archie, Fred, Mary, Polly and her use to go to watch the Riverdale baseball team at saturdays  and them go to the Pop's drink a milkshake. She wished for a moment to go back to those times, the simpler time, the time that they still here.

 

The plane landed, Betty took her suitcase and walk out of the airport, she looks   around her until her eyes  finds other knowed eyes, her heart stop for a moment.

 

There he was, a redhead bearded wearing plaid shirt. **_"He has changed so much and yet, the same eyes." She thought._**

“Oh my, you've Grown up!” Archie says in a playful tone as he approaches her and wraps his arms around her., the warmth of his body surrounds hers making her feel safe in a way only he can do it.

 

“You look good, too.” She says kissing his cheek and moving away.  He smiles slightly almost as if he has been forcing himself to do so.

“It's good to see you Betty, but is a shame for being in such sad circumstances." She nods, not knowing what to say, she never knew how to lead very well with death, even though she had lost so many people she cared about.

"Do not look at me like that Betty Cooper, I don’t want you to feel sorry for me." He tensed up, Betty can see how sad and angry he is feeling right now. Archie takes the bag from her hand and carries it to a Toyota red.

"I don’t, and I just want you to know that know how you feel, I mean it, I just  _ need _ you to believe that."

She looked into his eyes searching for him, it was strange, no matter how long time passed, she always will  cares about him.

“I do.” 

 

* * *

Riverdale the small town Betty lived in her early childhood seemed to have stopped in time. People could wear clothes from this century, and havecell phones of the last generation, but when Betty looked at the outlets and even some of the cars, everything seemed to come from a time when she was not even born. And in a strange way,she feel  welcome.

Archie looks over  her while the song Coming Home by Diddy-Dirty Money played on the radio.

  
  
  


He smiles.

”Riverdale has this kind of effect, It looks like stop in time."

  "I wish I had grown up here." Betty speaks without thinking but when realizes that those words transcended a past that everyone wanted to forget, she feels the guilt running through her veins . "I mean, it's not like it's my choice to leave here, you know, if I could, I ..."

"I know." Archie lets out a sigh and Betty looks in her direction. "Everybody avoids talking about what happened ten years ago because it's a tragedy that affected everyone, more than any other, I know I've been the least harmed, and you can hear today from Jughead's mouth that the Andrews won with tragedy. " For a second Betty sees a spark of rage running through Archie's eyes. "It doesn't matter anyway, now, my father is dead, the funeral will be this afternoon, so if you want to rest you can do this morning, I'll have to help my mother with the preparations."

"No, I want to help, Archie, tell me what I have to do." He doesn't respond At first, he stop the car, Betty realizes that they have arrived at his house.

"Betty ... I." Archie closes his eyes, he squeezes the flutter in front of him.

He says nothing, nothing needs to be said.

Betty approaches him, hugs him in the same way that he embraced her years ago when her father died.

There is no  more music playing in the car, just the silence.

 

 


	3. What do you have in mind, you asshole?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say Hello to Jughead

Veronica in her entire life only gone in one funeral. But despite her youth, that memory is like a lived pictures stuck in her mind. She recalls wearing a black lacy dress that made her skin itch.The smell of burning candles, the sweet words of fake people pouring poison like snakes as soon as they could.

 

" _A tragedy indeed, all these children lose at least one of their parents."_

 

She remembers the image of her mother crying on Fred Andrews' shoulder. She remembers Betty's pale face as she approached the small coffin.

 

_ "Worse was the couple of teenagers .... imagine having to bury the body of your  own son?" _

 

_ "I heard that there is no body, the flames were so strong that they burned to the bones of the children they just  discovered the ashes.” _

 

_ “I heard that wasn't even that. That was just us a necklace the girl was using.” _

 

She sometimes cries as she recalls the mean comments from people who claimed to be  friends of her family.

 

_ "Thank God he's dead. He was the red hot devil and deserves to rot in hell for it." _

_ "Quiet  _ _ Hap _ _ , they can hear you." _

_ “Please  _ _ Merry _ _ , you studied with him, you know he always had dirty hands.” _

_ “Yeah, I can't deny that.” _

But what she remembers most is his eyes. They weren't melancholy like Betty's or hurt like Archie's.

_ “Jughead ...I know It’s hard… I lost my father too, so if you need support….” Veronica feels being cut off by a hard, dry laugh, she didn't want to go talk to him, for  all the kids, he was the one she never got along very well with. He never did what she wanted and never played the games she wanted to play. But mom said she has to do so she did. _

 

_ “Jughead ...I know It’s hard… I lost my father too, so if you need support….” Veronica feels being cut off by a hard, dry laugh, she didn't want to go talk to him, for  all the kids, he was the one she never got along very well with. He never did what she wanted and never played the games she wanted to play. But mom said she has to do so she did. _

 

_ “Ow..let’s me guess.. Now that the rich girl has lost her daddy and run out of money, no one wants to be her friend anymore…please ...just...go away Veronica.” _

 

_ “I was just trying to be nice you nerd, just once in a lifetime could we be friendly to each other?”  _

 

_ He was watching his father being lowered to his grave. he  turns to her, his eyes were blue like ice, but burned in her skin as if was fire. _

  
  


_ “You and I can never be  friendly to each other or even  friends, even if I wanted so.” _

 

_ “Why not?” _

 

_ “Because I may not have died in the fire, but I'm being buried with them.” _

 

 

She closes her eyes, and looks in the mirror again checking the black dress, a lady always has to look presentable, is what her mother uses to said.

She takes off her dress, and puts on a pair of jeans and a black shirt. she doesn't care anymore.

She doesn't want to remember that, she doesn't want to remember _ him _ .

_ “Listen to me Jughead I just want your good. Joining a gang won't make things better”  Fred screamed from the porch as a young Jughead carried a green bag on his back as he walked toward his motorcycle. _

 

_ “ Listen me, old man, I got tired of playing house life with you and Archie. You are neither my father nor he is my brother.”  He sat on his bike and put on his helmet. _

__

_ “But don't worry, I'll be back, and I'll make you all pay for my family's death.” _

__

_ “So for now goodbye old man.”  He turns his eyes toward the door and looks toward a boy full of freckles and red hair.  _

__

_ “Goodbye, Archie and.”  He smiled smugly. _

__

_ “Until next time, shorty.”  Veronica didn't answer, part of her was happy because he left, another felt uncomfortable to do something about. _

__

_ It seemed wrong somehow. _

 

She was already walking toward the stairs when she heard a noise coming for her mother room.

_ “They say her condition is getting worse, maybe it's not a good idea they live next door, Fred, I think about our son.” _

_ “I think, always, but Mary, I worry about Veronica too, she needs her mother.” _

_ Veronica sit in the ladder listening to the conversation down the stairs, she feels tears forming in her eyes and runs to Archie's room. _

__  
  


She approaches and realizes that the door is open, unlike the rest of the house that was furnished with simple objects and furniture, Hermione's  room reflected a past that had not been part of her life for a long time. Vases and tapestries that seemed to be objects of a palace and all sorts of elegant clothes filled the place.

 

When Veronica enters the room, Hermione was wearing a long dress with red paete, she sees her daughter and smiles, runs towards him pulling her by the arm.

"Oh thank goodness Veronica that you are here, I need you to help me choose the jewels I will wear to the Garcia party tonight."

Veronica took a deep breath, she really loved her mother, but she was so exhausted, studying in the morning and working late at night at Pop's make all so exhausting for her, which made her have less patience than her mother needed her to have.

"Mom, there's no Garcia party tonight, actually it's been a while since the Garcias did a party." Hermione looked in the mirror ignoring her daughter's words.

"Don't be silly every year they have a big party on that date, nothing makes them stop." Veronica wants to cry, she wants to scream, but she she takes a deep breath and continues.

"Mother... Mr. Garcia has been dead for four years, they haven’t make a party since then, in fact I expected you to come to me today at the Andrews’ house for what we talked about this morning." 

Hermione stops looking at herself in the mirror, her distracted and cheerful expression is taken by a sober one.

 

"Veronica, I, I think I'm feeling tired, could you leave me alone to get some sleep?"

 

“Yes, mother.” Veronica wanted to insist,but she couldn’t, Archie needs her now,she just hopes that if her mom ever gets better, she won't hate her for not doing it.

She walked to the old door of the Andrews house feeling a tension take her body, she didn't know how to deal with the loss, or feelings in general, so she had this script mounted on her head. She would go to Archie, she would say sorry and woud give him a hug, and then she would accompany him to the cemetery and side with him, be a sister to the friend he was to her.   But after ringing the bell she didn't expect to see who would open it. Green eyes looked at her and a gentle smile  was directed toward her.

"Hey, you must be Veronica, I'm Betty Cooper, Archie and I used to be friends as kids, but of course I don't expect you to remember me, you were very young, younger than everyone else.” 

_ Veronica had put on her best dress, she was excited it was the first time she would see a movie at he Bijou. So when she listens a knock on the door she ran to see who it was, she opened  and saw Archie and saw another girl wearing a floral dress. _

_ “Hey Veronica this is Betty, she will come with us this night. there is no problem ,right?” _

_ "Don't forget about me bro." Jughead said appearing behind the two. And Veronica felt a slight irritation to see the him, but the most part of her was happy to see Betty, she would finally have a girl friend. _

_ “Of course not.” _

"Yes, of course, I remember.” she went to Betty and gave her a hug and they both get into the house. 

Her whole plan to help Archie in mourning went downhill with Betty's arrival. Archie didn't need Veronica there. In the whole funeral  Betty didn't leave his side, if he needed anything Betty already came with a solution.  When the priest spoke as the coffin descended into the earth, Betty held his hand and he squeezed harder.Veronica finally understood, 10 years might have passed, but things still the same.

 

_ Veronica was angry, the bijou haven’t enough movie chairs for them all to sit together to watch the movie. So without her noticing she ended up in the back of the room sitting with Jughead seeing almost nothing on the screen, while Betty and Archie sat in the firsts rows, for Veronica this wasn't fair.  And of course, _ _ Jughead at some point noticed her irritation as a slight smile grew on his lips, he lowered himself lower in the chair and approached her, pulling one of the perfectly coiled braids. _

 

_ "Look at you, so annoyed that it's not the first time in your life you are not in the spotlight." Veronica pulled his hand away from her braid and flicked her tongue toward him. _

 

_ He smiled even more; he was more pleased with the situation than annoyed. _

 

_ “I'll give you some advice, which I learned a while ago, when it comes to these two, you're always the third wheel. That always  was the rule for me, and so, is for you too.” _

 

After everyone left, Archie, Betty, and Veronica got into his car. Archie had decided that after his father's funeral, the will reading would be done, Veronica understood why, he wanted to get it over with at once.

 

But she had her concerns. After the accident that happened to her mother had lost her shares because of all the debt that her father , they had no money, in fact, Veronica can barely pay her own bills. If it wasn't for Fred's benevolence they would have nowhere to live.  But with Fred's death, the ceiling she slept under every night might cease to be if Fred leaves the house to _him._

 

Suddenly Archie's car stops,the abrupt letup make  them all go forward and Veronica slamming her face into the seat of the car.When she pulled herself together she saw Archie scrambling out of the car and Veronica followed him, doing the same. She wanted to know what had happened, but when she saw who it was, her heart stopped for a second.

 

Jughead had gotten in front of the car with his motorcycle. Veronica felt a sense of anger make her blood bubble inside her veins, he could have killed them all.

Then as he got off the bike with a smile  of the biggest winner of the word, and that make Veronica more angry, she felt the need to undo that pretentious stance. She went over to him, pushing him, drawing his attention to her and the boy stumble a little.

 

"What do you have in mind, you asshole?" Jughead looks confused for a moment, but realizing who he was talking to, he smiles like a fool again.

“What can I say? I just wanted to say hi to my old friends.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy!And I want to know your opinion in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
